The present invention relates to a spindle positioning support structure and particularly a spindle positioning support structure for an air fan of a central processing unit.
Conventional methods for anchoring and positioning the spindle of the air fan of a central processing unit (CPU) usually are done by directly inserting the spindle into a center aperture of an air fan seat. As there is no spindle calibration after the spindle was installed, when the air fan rotates, the spindle tends to incur deviations and might result in shorter service life of the air fan or even cause air fan damage.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide a spindle positioning support structure that has a support body which has extensible latch lips formed on the top end thereof to engage with an indented annular groove formed on the peripheral rim of the air fan spindle such that the air fan spindle will be directly anchored to a restrictive position without incurring deviations when the air fan rotates.
The support body of the invention is housed in a center opening of an air fan seat. The support body has an arched trough which has a profile same as the bottom end of the air fan spindle. The arched trough has a top end extending upwards to form arched latch lips. Every two latch lips are spaced by a slot. Furthermore, the bottom end of the arched trough may have a trough aperture formed in a trapezoid shape with a wider upper end and a narrower lower end for holding a rolling ball to slide up and down inside.
By means of the construction set forth above, the invention may achieve the following advantages:
1. The extensible latch lips at the top end of the support body make coupling and positioning of the spindle in the air fan seat more accurate.
2. The slots between the latch lips at the top end of the support body allow the latch lips extending and contracting easier, and allow the spindle to engage with the center opening of the air fan seat at the restrictive position.
3. The support body of the invention can provide more secure support function to the air fan spindle when coupling in the air fan seat, and may result in smoother air fan rotation without incurring spindle deviations.
4. According to the invention, a sensor may be deployed on an inner bottom rim of the air fan seat to detect spindle deviations during rotation, and immediately reports sensing conditions to prevent the air fan from damaging.
5. The arched trough of the support body has same profile as the bottom end of the air fan spindle, and may hold lube oil inside to allow the spindle rotating more smoothly.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.